


This Is Quite Alright

by loaver



Series: A Day Off [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, THEY'RE ALL SO PRECIOUS, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yakov and Lilia are mentioned briefly but there shall be more, You Won't Believe How These Idiots Act In The Morning, Yurio is used in this fic but idk how I feel about it, Yuuri is such a good force in Viktor's life and you'll have to fight me if you think otherwise, Yuuri with two u's, also Otabek is mentioned literally only once, and that's confusing because I wrote it!! but it makes sense for now so I'll keep him as Yurio, appropriate use of hot chocolate, but later on! not in this part, contrary to what many may think Viktor is a VSP (Very Soft Person), im so sorry, like "sorry no I demand fisticuffs. right here right now", viktor really really loves his fiancé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loaver/pseuds/loaver
Summary: "Hot chocolate?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> *picture of Yakov* [softly, with slight Italian accent] _grandpapa_  
>  *picture of Lilia* [continuing in the same voice] _grandmama_
> 
> In which I start to ship Lilia and Yakov together. Viktuuri unites all with the power of love. No fan is safe, teeth shall rot, all shall cower in fear
> 
> what's a beta

Practice is cancelled today, and although Yakov doesn't tell any of his skaters why, Viktor suspects it has something to do with the way he's been laughing with Lilia more often. The ice rink seems to be glowing brighter than usual more often and this time, it's not because of Viktor and Yuuri. So, it's the Russian skaters' (and Yuuri's) day off today, and Viktor half-expects Yurio to show up on their doorstep, because he's been showing up at their house more frequently as time goes on. Their guest room, one of two, is practically his at this point, since Viktor's apartment is closer to the rink and Yurio is allowed to sleep in unlike when he stays at Lilia's house. 

Yuuri also wakes him gently, so there's that.

(Yakov does not wake him up gently. Ever. There was an instance of the usage of an air horn that Viktor had gotten an earful of last week at the rink. He'd just gotten onto the ice, when-

_"Oi! Old man!"_

_Yurio skates up to Viktor, who gives him a fond smile and a warm 'good morning.'_

_"Do you know what Yakov did today?" Viktor is skating laps around the rink, warming up, and Yurio copies him, almost in sync._

_"N-"_

_"He woke me up with an airhorn because I slept in on accident! It wasn't even five whole goddamned minutes!"_

_Yurio launches into a bout of expletives that Viktor wouldn't dare to repeat, along with more commentary about Yakov's actions and_ how did he even get an air horn in the first place. _The blond eventually lets it go sometime after lunch, and Viktor catches him chatting animatedly with Yuuri about axels._

_He takes both 'Yuri's out on a "family dinner" that day, and Yuuri shares a story of a traditional April Fools' gimmick in Detroit where the dean of the dorm rooms would meander through the halls with an airhorn wailing at nine every evening for the entire month. It's "stupid funny" to Yurio, and by the end of dinner, all three of them are in stitches and the other guests at the restaurant are giving them funny looks._

_He'd had a lot of fun that day. His cheeks hurt from laughing._ )

But then Viktor remembers that yesterday during practice Yurio had been complaining about not getting any time to call a friend. Otabek, was it? Probably. So now that everyone's been given the day off, it's probably safe to not expect company today. 

Stretching, Viktor quietly pads into the kitchen. He leans against the doorless doorway and opens his mouth to say something, except then he notices that the mug Yuuri is holding is _his_ mug, and the younger man is bundled up in numerous layers of blankets as he sits by the kitchenette on the floor like a child. 

And all of a sudden, it just kinda hits Viktor that this is reality, and he wonders, in the brief seconds he has before Yuuri notices him, what his younger self would think if he knew where he would be on a chilly Tuesday morning years in the future. 

Because it's chilly, and _only a little chilly._ Viktor remembers the past seasons being a lot colder. 

"Hot chocolate?" Yuuri sets the cup down and practically _melts_ into the sweetest, sleepiest, and most gleeful 'good morning' smile Viktor has ever seen in his life. 

_Is this what love is?_

Because he never knew that one could derive this much joy from being invited into a blanket pile. Hell, he didn't know such things could even exist, until Yuuri came into his life. And no matter how much Yuuri claims that Viktor's given him so much (whether or not he manipulates people into telling him what his fiancé says about him is a question for another day), Yuuri has given Viktor so much _more._

 _Yeah,_ Viktor thinks as he settles beside his fiancé, sharing Yuuri's hot chocolate as if it's become commonplace (and _holy shit, it has_ ). Love, to his pleasant surprise, comes in the form of a shared mug of hot chocolate on the floor of his kitchen late Tuesday morning. 

This is love. Viktor knows now. And this...

_This is quite alright._

**Author's Note:**

> Put cinnamon in your coffee guys!!! it tastes great! And since this is a series I promise there will be more Yakov/Lilia! It's going to be all Viktor and Yuuri's fault when those lovable geezers realize there's just something there that wasn't there before 
> 
> What more should I say???? Oh!!  
> Sunday, check.  
> Monday, check.  
> Tuesday, check.  
> Wednesday?!  
> Thursday?!  
> Friday?!
> 
> After spending a teensy bit of time ghosting in the corner of a college language class, I have discovered that nothing is concrete and 'dictionaries can go screw themselves,' apparently. It sounded like something Yuri would say. I wonder!! What if Yurio wants to go to college? What would his majors be? 
> 
> It's almost graduation season!! So I might be a little bit inclined to do a small something related to Yuuri helping Yurio weather his "COLLEGE?!?!" days. He's in the age range of the third years in high school, a junior (it's highly amusing to Viktor when he learns that third years in American high school are called juniors), so college is a thing they'd start talking about near right about now. How stressful lol
> 
> Also if you got this far I'd like to congratulate you! Why are you here, thank you, I love you


End file.
